Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:10-01S
placeholders marked "X" Overview * Requires: 09-02, Sylphine's route, Femme's Route, Collete's route, Bridgette's route, Lily's loli and adult chaos routes * Objectives ** Defeat the Maou's rampaging body * Defeat ** Any character critical to the ending dies ** Your Base get taken over ** Turn 100 * Followup ** Next stage: 10-02 for Lily's routes ** Optional stage unlocks: Clear rewards Clear rewards (Clear Points and Base Mana) depend on the occupation ratio and the number of turns. Some magic cards may offer 5, 10, or 15 extra Clear Points. Map notes This map is generally shaped like a large hexagon around the main chamber where the Maou's body is. You start at a major western hall where you start filled with four teleporters, each leading to a different corner of the map. In each of these is a yellow event marker that must be activated to allow entrance to the eastern boss chamber. At this point, a new teleporter opens up near the main base taking you to the eastern boss chamber, and you can also use secret passages to get to the boss chamber. The actual boss you fight at this point depends on the route you take. There are hidden passages on the east side of the starting hallway that lead to the northwest and southwest chambers that are accessable immediately. There are also secret passages that lead to the boss area on the eastern chamber from the northeast and southeast chambers, but they are not accessable until you hit the four yellow event markers and the boss chamber is accessable through the normal entrance. Defeating this boss opens up one or more new event markers to open up the final chamber. Once opened, four small new hallways appear along the corner chambers that used to have the event markers, and a new teleporter appears in the boss hallways to give access to the maou's body chamber in the center of the map. The maou's rampaging body has 500 hit points with a skill that reduces all damage 20%, a powerful long-range attack spell, is level 45, and dark-elemental. Lily may be the only unit powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with the maou, but fortunately, the maou's body does not move, so you can simply set Lily up with a Priestess healing her constantly and slowly grind away at the health of the maou's body until he crumbles. However, many named characters are expendible at this point, and there is no real penalty for letting them die on this map, as it should make no difference if they are dead or alive, their stats carry over the same on a new game, so feel free to lose some characters if you just want to get to the ending quickly. This map is different based upon which route you are following. *Sylphine's Route: ** Only Sylphine can activate the event markers. ** You gain access to Sassoone and Vidal, and they have special lines in this map. ** A knight, two Apostles (angels), and a Priestess will gaurd each event marker chamber. (Apparently, nobody thinks it's weird for Sylphine to fight her own army...) ** Deidre is in the Eastern chamber with high-powered demons. ** After defeating Deidre, a chamber opens up with an event marker for Sylphine to enter. When she does, it removes her from your party. ** This is the final mission of this route. Every named character besides Sylphine is considered expendible and won't show up in the plot from now on, so don't worry if they die. Characters like Collete and Bridget won't even get lines when fighting the bosses. *Collete's Route: ** Bridget and Octavia are removed from the party, and are (level 45+!) bosses in this fight. ** A ramacarl, two chimeras, and a stone golem protect each event chamber. ** A superior demon, ramacarl, and two chimeras flank a severely powered-up Bridget and Octavia in the eastern boss room. An additional chimera spawns from the pillar every turn after you have activated this part of the fight. *Bridget Route: ** A ramacarl, two chimeras, and a stone golem protect each event chamber. ** A superior demon, ramacarl, and two chimeras flank a superior demon in the main room, oddly enough colette fights by your side * Other characters ** X 10-01S